


Crashing Into You

by Frisk_Dreemurr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotions, Ext. - Freeform, F/M, Fairy Tail High, Feelings, I suck at tags, Love, One shot?, Random - Freeform, but this is nalu...., no lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisk_Dreemurr/pseuds/Frisk_Dreemurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy wanted a simple life... she never wanted to be caught up in the drama of others, but that might not be possible when she meets a severely cocky pink headed idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a Life...

Lucy sighed, standing in front of a towering school. It was her first day at FTH, and she was beyond nervous. Slowly taking a breath, the blonde stepped through the large oak doors, into a fray of bustling students. Terror ran down the freshman's spine as she saw the large halls, filled with classrooms and lockers, one could easily get lost.

“Watch out!” a voice rang into Lucy’s ears and she turned to see a dude on rollerblades barreling towards her. Frozen in terror, Lucy was knocked to the ground, pain erupting in her stomach. She nearly lost her breakfast as she felt the boy’s elbow jabbing into her intestines.

“Ow…” Lucy mumbled, pushing away the tears from the corner of her eyes. “Could you please remove your arm from my abdomen?” Her tone was harsh, and when the boy just grunted in reply, Lucy put her self defence classes to use. Kicking out her long legs, they connected with the kids’ chest, flinging him off the blonde.

“Hey!” He yelped, skidding across the tile floor. Lucy finally got a good look at him, and she immediately regretted kicking him. His shirt was halfway lifted, revealing his tanned abs, Lucy had to force herself not to stare at them as her eyes traveled up. His blackish green eyes were squinted into an angry scowl, though they sparkled a little, as if they enjoyed the finding of a new challenge. The most shocking thing about this young boy, was his vibrant rosy pink hair, spiked in every direction, yet still surprisingly neat.

Lucy hated it that she felt her face heat up, and forced the blush down by returning the pinkettes’ glare. “Excuse me, I was trying to breath!” Several people in the background gaped at her, as if she just made the bravest, or more likely worst idea in her life. 

The pinkette growled at this, standing up, and Lucy followed his lead, though he was still a good few inches taller than her she didn’t back down. 

“Tread lightly blondie, you’re on very thin ice,” he whispered into her ear, and Lucy just smirked, kicking the ‘pinkie’ in the gut. He groaned, a little, backing up. 

“Now excuse me, I have to get to class,” Lucy smiled, sliding her foot, and catching the boy in his heel. He was still in roller blades, and tumbled to the ground. “Have a good day, Pinkie.” 

Lucy almost regretted ever coming to school… Pinkie was in about half her classes, and was determined to annoy her. Sitting next to her in every class, jamming his elbow into her side every time the teacher turned their back. Even in the last class of the day!

“Would you stop!” Lucy whispered angrily at Pinkie, but he just chucked, and elbowed Lucy again. “Pinkie, I swear…”

“Hey! It’s salmon!” He snarled at her, and Lucy giggled behind her hands. “Quit giggling, it’s not funny.”  
“It actually is,” Lucy retorted. “Your hair is clearly a shade of pink, salmon is orangeish, and you hair is definitely not orange.”

“Oh shut up!” Pinkie snapped. “I can’t help that my dad has red hair, and my mom has white!” Lucy began snorting at his outbursts, he was lucky their teacher was half deaf.

“Alright, I’ll shut up about your hair color,” Lucy laughed, her face tinted pink, like Pinkie’s hair.

“Thanks.”

“But, I need to know your name, or I’ll keep calling you Pinkie, Pinkie!”

“You are such a lit-” Pinkie was cut off, when the teacher slammed his old wrinkly hand down on the desk. 

“Dragneel, Heartfilia, detention!” His old voice cracked when he raised it, and several students giggled, but shut up as the old man turned around.

Lucy looked petrified, she was terrified of detention, if her father found out… oh no.

“Hey, calm down Heartfilia,” Pinkie whispered. “Detention ain't that bad.”

“It’s not the detention I’m worried about,” Lucy muttered darkly, burying her head in her arms, a sinking feeling settling over her. “He’s gonna kill me.”

“Who?” Dragneel asked, his voice filled with concern and curiosity. Lucy then realised she said that out loud and panicked. ‘If they found out he beats me…’ her mind when to a dark place.

“Nobody,” She growled a reply, ending their conversation there. The pinkette looked a tad bit worried, but Lucy just ignored him for the rest of class, focusing on the teacher's boring lecture about space.

After class ended, Lucy and ‘Dragneel’ stayed after, while the teacher called their parents to tell them what was going on. 

“Natsu,” Pinkie smiled at Lucy.

“What?”

“That’s my name, Natsu Dragneel.”

“Oh, ya…” Lucy sighed. “I’m Lucy, Heartfilia.”  
“Cool,” Natsu grinned at her, and Lucy felt her face heat up again. ‘Stop it emotions!’ Lucy yelled in her mind, resting her head on the table. The two began talking with each other, like long lost friends, enjoying the most of their detention while their teacher walked in and out of the room, reading a book. By the end of the conversation, they felt like they knew everything about each other.

Suddenly Lucy felt her phone buzz, and she immediately regretted looking at it… It was a text. From her father. 

Dad: Home. Now.

Lucy felt chills run down her spine, she was definitely gonna need to buy some advil today. Her father only texted her if he needed her for something, or when he was really mad, and she was pretty sure he was more than angry. Without replying, Lucy shakily put her phone back into her bag, trying to ignore the fear crawling up her nerves. 

“Hey, you okay?” Lucy had totally forgotten Natsu was here. 

“I’m fine,” she lied, her mind still on what her father was gonna do to her when she finally found a way home. 

“Alright, you delinquents can leave,” the teacher growled, and Lucy bolted, skidding through the doorway, slamming into a few lockers before getting up and running again. Feint pain pulsed through her body, but she dismissed it, knowing she’d hurt much more as soon as she got home. 

“Hey!” Natsu voice ricocheted off the walls, into Lucy’s ears, but she kept running, terror surging through her. “Luigi!”

Lucy turned, “It’s LUCY!” She continued to run, but Natsu had somehow managed to get his skates on in less than a minute, and was gaining on her.

“Wanted to ask you something, Luigi,” Natsu smirked at Lucy as she snarled at him. “You got a ride home blondie?”

“Y-” Lucy stopped herself, realizing she actually infact, had no way to get home, since the busses left a while ago. “No…”

“So, do you want a ride home?” Lucy suddenly realized where he was going with this, and her face went red. “I’ll take your blushing as a yes,” Natsu suppressed a laugh. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride.   
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
“No, no no no no no,” Lucy repeated over and over as soon as she saw Natsu definitely not car. 

“Aww, that hurts my feelings, I’m a good driver!” He complained, shoving a helmet on Lucy’s head. “Here’s the ropes, mount the bike like you would a horse, k? Then put your arms around my waist and enjoy the ride.”

“If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you,” Lucy muttered darkly, hopping on the death vehicle, gently wrapping her arms around Natsu. She nearly jumped off when she felt his abs, but forced herself to stay on the motorcycle as ‘Pinkie’ started the engine. The bike roared like a lion, before tearing out of the parking lot, and into the street. 

“Address!?” Natsu yelled over the sound of the engine, and Lucy handed him a slip of paper that held her address. “Alrighty!” 

The ride was filled with silence, well if you could call the loud engine silent. Lucy felt awkward hanging onto a random guy’s waist she just met, but he was saving her some time getting home, so eh. 

Cars and buildings blurred as Natsu sped onto the highway, a dangerous place for a motorcycle. Lucy tightened her grip on Natsu as he weaved dangerously between cars, her foot nearly grazing the side of a Silver Chevy. 

Finally after what seemed like a life time, the duo arrived at Lucy’s large, very large… castle? The house was so big it could definitely count as one. Lucy hopped off the bike, tearing off the helmet in haste as she threw it at Natsu.

“Go go go go go! Before he sees you!” She franticly ran away from Natsu, the fear in her eyes only growing… if he saw Natsu… oh gosh no. 

The pinkette stood there in shock, Lucy looked as if the world was ending as she kept running, arriving at the front door where she hesitated slightly, before walking in quietly. 

Lucy father instantly took action when he heard the door open, storming towards her as she tried to shrink into the shadows.

“LUCY HEARTFILIA!” Jude screamed at the top of his lungs. The blonde girl flinched as her father lifted her off the ground by the neck, her meaty fingers closing her airway. Pain instantly shot through her body as she felt his other hand slam into her gut. She then felt the intensity of glass ripping through her side, and looking down her father held a broken beer bottle. Over and over again he beat her, until she was about to pass out from lack of air, then Jude did something new. He threw Lucy, into the glass wall that separated their kitchen and dining room. It shattered against her, driving several thin shards into her back. Jude then ran up to her, kicking the poor girl into the counter, repeatedly smashing his foot into her ribs.

‘Why…’ Lucy cried in her mind as more pain explodes across her body when one of her ribs finally gave way and cracked. ‘Please, make it stop… someone…’

After the beatdown, Lucy managed to crawl up the stairs to her room, where she collapsed in agony. Pulling out her phone, Lucy clicked it open, and saw a phone number with a note.

‘Hey Blondie, It’s Natsu. I pickpocketed you, because I felt like it, so if you ever need a ride again call me. And yes I did write all this down while driving a bike!’

Ignoring the stupidity of the pinkette, Lucy clicked on his number, her hand shaking as she held it up to her ear. 

“Hello?”

“N-Natsu?”

“Yes…?”

“I-it’s L-Lucy,” her voice cracked.

“Oh, hey, you okay?”

“N-no,” pain surged again and Lucy choked on a scream.

“Lucy!? What’s wrong!?”

“I-I need you to t-take me t-to the hos-pital,” her breathing was getting more ragged with each word.

“What happened?! Are you hurt!?”

“D-dad… b-b-beat… me,” Lucy gripped the phone tighter. She just spilled her darkest secret, to a guy she barely knew.

“Hang on, I’m comin,” Lucy could hear Natsu snapping at someone in the background to get their car ready before he ended the call. Tears finally broke loose from Lucy’s eyes, and rained down on her now bloody carpet, she felt her consciousness slipping.

“N-no, Lucy,” she began talking to herself. “Y-you can’t f-fall a-asleep, n-not now.” 

Seconds turned into minutes as Lucy waited, focusing dully on the pain coursing through her to stay awake. She could hear her father stumbling drunkenly about the house, avoiding her room till he passed out. 

“Oh Lord,” a voice muttered, and Lucy turned to see who was their, only to cry out as her body ached deeply and the glass still embedded in her body shifted. “Shh, Lucy, it’s Natsu. I’m gonna get you outta here, k?”

She nodded, biting her tongue as Natsu lifted her carefully, she didn’t dare move as he opened the door to her room, revealing a raging Jude, carrying a half empty liquor bottle.

“What are you doing? She’s my property you little-” Natsu cut him off.

“Lay a hand on her again, and I will beat you senseless, and call the police on you for hurting your own daughter.” His voice was dripping with venom, and even Jude looked terrified as Natsu pushed passed him, cradling Lucy closer to his chest. She could practically feel the anger running through him as he kicked open the door to her home, and cold air blasted in her face.

“Finally Natsu, too-” the deep voice was cut off with shock. “What the hell happened to her!?” 

Lucy turned her head to see a dark red haired man, standing outside of a black truck with flame designs painted across the hood.

“Dad, call the police, now.” Natsu left no room for question as she glared back at Jude’s house, before slipping into the car with his father. Lucy whimpered when Natsu shifted slightly, and he froze, “Sorry Luce.”

‘Luce? Did he just give me a nickname?’ Lucy asked herself, fear coursing through her as she felt her consciousness slip a little.

“Natsu?” Lucy croaked, her voice dry.

“Ya?”

“Am I gonna die?” She’d never really thought about the possibility of death, but now she felt like she was staring it in the face.

“No no no, you’re gonna be fine.” Natsu sighed pressing his forehead into hers. “You're gonna be fine, alright, just stay with me.” For some reason Natsu look at the verge of tears, his voice cracking, and Lucy swore she could hear him say, ‘Please no, not again, please don’t let another girl die in my arms.’ 

“Natsu calm down, you’re freaking out,” Natsu’s father tried to sooth him, though he made no move to touch his son as he sped dangerously towards a hospital.

“I think this is an appropriate situation to freak out in,” Natsu snapped back, the rage is his voice radiating in the car. 

“I-It’s gonna be alright… okay,” Lucy’s voice cracked as she placed a shaky hand on Natsu’s cheek. 

Her eyes slowly began closing, and her vision became fuzzy.

“Lucy! Lucy, no, stay with me!” Natsu voice sounded miles away as Lucy drifted again, her body becoming limp in his arms. “Please!”   
~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~  
Lucy woke up in screaming pain, every bone in her body aching severely. Her golden brown eyes fluttered open, and scanned the room she was in. It was a hospital room, white walls, white curtains, white bed sheets, white white white. 

“Lucy!” A voice called to her, violently ringing in her ears.

“Ow,” she whimpered holding up bandaged arms to cover her ears. She faintly heard an apology and lowered her hands, feeling something grab one of them. Turning her head, Lucy saw pink, and instantly knew who was there.

“Hey,” Natsu whispered, his dark eyes filled with pure joy. “How you feeling?”

“Broken,” Lucy sighed, closing her eyes for a second before returning her gaze to Natsu’s. 

“Do you remember what happened?”

Without saying anything Lucy nodded, flashes of her father beat her clouding her mind. She hated it, if only she’d just stood up to him, maybe she could’ve gotten away, or fought back. Tears began flowing down her face as she held back a sob, pain filling her emotionally and physically. 

“Hey, hey, don’t cry,” Natsu muttered quietly, pulling Lucy into a gentle hug. “You’re safe now, everything's alright.” Gripping Natsu’s shirt tightly Lucy began sobbing, the world around her disappearing as it was on the two of them.

“What am I gonna do now? I can’t go back there…” 

“Shh, it’s fine, my dad’s dealing with it, and for the meantime, he’s volunteered to take you in for a while.” Natsu rubbed Lucy’s back and she hissed, feeling the cuts under her bandages open then close again. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Lucy sighed, snuggling back into the pinkette’s chest, enjoying his warmth. Now that she thought about it, Lucy realized Natsu had an unusually high body temp, it was like hugging a freshly washed blanket. “You realize you’re hot right?” Lucy was too slow to catch the words that erupted from her mouth.

“Well, that was unexpected, but thanks! And of course I’m hot, I mean-” Natsu was starting to rambled and Lucy slammed a hand over his mouth.

“Not like that! I mean your temperature, you're really warm. Are you sick?” Her voice was filled with concern as she pressed her forehead into Natsu’s. His face immediately went red at their close proximity, and if he just moved an inch closer, he could kiss Lucy’s soft lips. [NATSU STOP THINKING!!!! STOP THINKING!!!!!] His mind was screaming at him to pull away from the cute blonde, but his heart was now battle that, pleading for him to just do it. 

Lucy closed her eyes, feeling the heat the radiated off pinkie, it wasn’t a sick hot, but more of a comforting warmth that spread gently through her body. She felt Natsu shift, but her eyes refused to open, and life went in slow motion. His sweet breath blasted against her lips a second before his own lips followed. Natsu slid a hand behind Lucy’s fragile head, pulling her closer to him, closing what little gap was left between them. Electricity sparked between the two as Lucy’s face flushed red, but instead of pulling away in disgust, she wrapped her arms around Natsu’s neck.

A few seconds passed, and Lucy’s mind caught up with what was happening and her brown orbs shot open. She was kissing Natsu Dragneel… a guy she barely knew, but already loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had no idea what the heck she was doing. Time seemed to blur together over the past few days and everything was so… hazy. She was trying hard to figure everything out as a idiotic pick-headed weirdo rested next to her hospital bed. She’s gone to school… met Natsu via crashing… and then everything got insane. How many days since her father beat her, or she’d gotten the detention was… unreal. 

“Luce? You alright?” Natsu’s voice brought her back to reality. Her heart began to pound as she realised his face was centimeters from her’s.

“Ya, I’m fine,” Lucy muttered, her lips lightly brushing against Natsu’s. His eyes began to twinkle at her flustered expression, and Luce knew he was planning something.

“Are you sure?” His hot breath was blasting across her face like a heat wave.

“Y-ya,” her voice sounded faint and weak. Then without warning, Natsu leapt at her, crashing his lips sloppily into Lucy’s. 

“hm!” Lucy tried to gasp, but was silenced when she looked into her Pinkett's hungry eyes. They were filled with love and concern… something she’d never really known before. This guy was really turning her life upside down… or is it right side up? 

“Whoa!” a deep voice interrupted their… fun. “I’ll just come back later?”

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, and glared at the red haired man who was standing in the doorway. “Oh shut up!”

“Careful boy, I can make you sleep outside tonight while Lucy gets your bed.” The man snapped back.

Grumbling Natsu backed off, sliding off the hospital bed reluctantly. “What do you want old man?” 

“Well… the doc said we could take Lucy home now, and she can go back to school tomorrow.”

Lucy smiled, she’d finally get away from her father, and be able to lead a more normal life. If normal was getting to stay in her new boyfriend’s home for… well forever. “I’m ready!”

“Good,” Natsu’s father gave Lucy a warm smile before having Natsu carry her to the car, which she tried to argue about… but the look she got from both the males made her decide not to. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Lucy limped into the Dragneel home, and felt her jaw dropped to the floor. It was gorgeous, despite being a very small and old home. The kitchen was just to the right, while the living room was to the left, and a small staircase led up to a couple rooms, which Lucy assumed were Natsu’s and his father, Igneel’s.

“Come on Luce, I’ll show you my room!” Natsu jumped around like a child, carry the few bags Lucy got to bring with her. She’d had Natsu sneak her into Jude’s house so she could grab a few things. Lucky Jude was still drunk, and passed out in the living room.

“Hope you don’t mind sharing a room with this annoying brat Lucy.” Igneel grinned kindly at the blonde, and she just nodded, smiling back before trotting up the steps with Natsu. Entering his room I was instantly taken aback.

It was CLEAN!!!! WHO THE HELL CLEANED THIS PLACE!? She’d imagined a hoarder pile of clothing mixed with games and random crap. But it looked nice, and very sanitary, now Lucy didn’t mind the idea of sleeping on the floor.

“So welcome to my sanctuary away from insanity… or is it my sanctuary away from normal?” Natsu gave Lucy a confused smile and she giggled. “You can have the bed, or…”

“Or?”

“We could share it?” Natsu flashed her a hopeful smile, mixed with the cutest puppy eyes she’d ever seen.

“Uhhh,” Lucy gulped. “S-sure, j-just as l-long as you s-stay on your side.”

“No problem!” 

“Lucy, Natsu!” Igneel’s voice cut through the tension Lucy felt. “Get ready for bed, you have school tomorrow!” 

“Bathroom?” Lucy asked, grabbing her pajamas from a suitcase. 

“Downstairs and to the right of the dining room.” Nodding Lucy left Natsu’s room, following his instructions to the bathroom to change. 

When she came out again, Lucy was dressed in yoga pants and a T-shirt that said “BOSS!” Her hair was freshly brushed and her breath smelled minty.

“Night, Igneel!” Lucy called into the kitchen as she headed for Natsu room.

“Sleep well Lucy!” Smiling the blonde entered the surprisingly clean room. She walked in, noticing Natsu was already in the bed, though his legs crossed a bit on her side. Sighing she slipped in as well, trying to push Natsu over, but he only grunted snuggling closer to her.

“Natsu,” Lucy growled, but he still didn’t wake, instead her wrapped his arms around her pulling the struggling girl closer to him like a pillow. “Ga!” Lucy nearly screamed, but her voice got caught as her now very snuggly friend began nuzzling into her neck. 

“L-l-uc-e,” he mumbled childishly, and the goldie gave up struggling, relaxing into Natsu’s warmth, one night couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am continuing this, though i need to figure out a good plot. Thanks for all the comments guys! Have a good Valentines day!


	3. over

this story is over, no more chapters

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored one day, and wanted to write.. I don't know if I'm gonna continue on this story, but if you want me to please tell me. If you don't also comment, I welcome all the evil comments, they help me become a better writer.


End file.
